Character Madness
by Charlie Van House
Summary: Alex Russo gets sucked into the real world of the actors and finds out about how Disney was behind everything. Question, If you found out that a multibillion empire was behind everything bad that happened to you, whaat would you do.
1. reality's a bitch

Character madness

Reality discovered

Selena Gomez was doing a scene for Wizards of Waverly Place. She didn't like being here today of All days. She was sick and disgusted. The contract with Disney would last for about three more years. She was sick of Disney. She wanted out of the show.

David Henri shared her feelings, he was roped in here to. It was because of the dreariness of the day that they were both speaking in monotone. They were making fun of the director. "CUT, show some emotion" the director yelled.

"Could we just take a break" Selena said.

"Fine 15 minutes." The director said

The actors came over to congratulate her for it. They all went to get some lunch while Selena and David talked some. They were still talking when a guy came in on the soundstage.

"Hey dude. How's it going?" David said.

"I'm doing well, do you know where I should put this" he said motioning to the machine in his hand.

"No, what is it" Selena asked.

"It's a color machine. Adds more color be producing a rain bow of light around. I advised them against using it because I haven't worked out all the kinks yet." Charlie said

"Let me guess they put a lot of money in your account to shut up about the kinks." Selena said disgusted.

"Yep, that's Disney for you." Charlie said putting the machine down. He looked for a plug in and found one behind the soundstage. He plugged the machine in and turned it on. The rain bow that came out of it looked nice as it enhanced the color of the sound stage.

"Awesome" Selena said looking at the colors and swirls. Just then the machine made a weird noise and began to sputter and shake. It was then that the color turned electric. Selena and David felt the static electricity in the air. Suddenly they all saw the entire sound stage shake and sputter too. "What's happening" Selena cried.

"See the problem is that to make the color brighter I had to create a wormhole singularity to a realm of all color. Unfortunately the wormhole never stays connected to the color dimension; it always goes to something else and sucks somebody else from that dimension it to here." Charlie yelled over the loud noise.

"What do you mean from that dimension" David yelled.

"Let me put it this way. In the last few days I've had conversations with Harry Potter, Salron, Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde." Charlie yelled.

"That's impossible" David said.

"Oh really," Charlie said as the machine slowed down to a stop. "Look behind you"

The color returned to normal as the wormhole closed. David and Selena turned around and their mouths dropped open. Standing there looking lost was a girl who looked an awful lot like Selena. David and Selena knew better. Selena took a guess to who this girl is.

"I'm just going off on a limb here," Selena said, "You're Alex Russo, Aren't you."

"Yeah, how do you know me and where am I and who are you and why do you look like me" Alex said in a barrage of questions.

"I'm Selena Gomez, that's David Henri, and that guy is the color machine guy." Selena said. "We know you because I play you on a T.V. show."

"I've got my own TV show, cool" Alex said.

"Yeah well," Charlie said. "Best to get things out of the way, um how do I put this nicely; you don't exist in this world. In fact it's because of some of the people of this world that you even exist at all. You see this world is the creator of a lot of worlds. We make universes and people for our own entertainment. We call them fictional characters."

"So I only exist for your amusement." Alex said shocked.

"Pretty much yeah" Charlie said.

"Alright, let me say something" David said, "If that's your way of putting it gently then you have problems." He said to Charlie

"Wait a minute" Alex said looking at all of them insulted. "If you are right then everything in my life is created for your amusement."

"Yeah" Charlie said.

"Seriously man, stop talking" David said panicky.

"Why" Charlie said.

"I have a question," Selena interjected, "Did her magic come with her."

"I don't think so. It didn't with Harry, but that was probably because he had dropped his wand when my wormhole sucked him out of his world and into the next." Charlie said.

"Well, let's just see." Alex said. She whipped out her wand and pointed it at David, Charlie, and Selena. There was a flash of light and in no time at all: Charlie was turned into a snake, David into a bear, and Selena into a black cat.

Alex changed them all back and said, "I guess that answers that question. Now take me back home" She asked Charlie.

Charlie who was still reeling from being a snake said, "Sorry, the machine is out of focus and it takes at least 12 hours to make it work again."

"Guess, I'll just explore this world before I have to go back." Alex said.

"Wait," David said gasping, "Hold on, how do we know she isn't dangerous to our world coming from another dimension, I mean what about antimatter."

"You don't think I'd be stupid enough not to put a filter on the color machine" Charlie said insulted.

"I was just checking" David said. They all 4 heard a sound and realized the 15 minutes was over and everybody was coming back.

Selena had an idea. "Um, Alex, would you mind taking my place as you on the TV show, all you'd have to do is be yourself."

"Sure, I've always wanted to act" Alex said excited. "And I don't mean theater acting; I mean I've always wanted to act on TV."

"Good, so you'll take my place and I'll skip" Selena said smiling.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," David and Charlie both said.

"Well good bye." Selena said leaving the three of them. She left the set before the cast and crew got there.

The director now relieved said, "Alright, now Ms. Gomez, Mr. Henri, take your places."

Alex and David both acted well during the scene. Alex felt chemistry with David and they had done the best acting the director ever seen.

After the filming was done for the day, Alex felt relieved and happy. She found herself talking to Harper Actor, Jennifer Stone.

"I can't believe you just jumped into your character like that." Jennifer said.

"Yeah, well Sometimes I just feel like Alex Russo" Alex said laughing.

"Yeah, well at least they gave you a good character; I'm still feuding with the directors about playing such a loser." Jennifer said.

"What?" Alex said losing her smile.

"I'm sick and tired of playing a bonified loser who wears fruit hats and weird clothes." Jennifer said

"Hey, that's my friend you're talking about" Alex said defensively.

"Oh Selena, you're so funny" Jennifer said laughing. "Just the other day, you were going on and on about having to play such a lazy apathetic disgraceful brat. I agree with you on that. Disney is just playing the field by teaching nice little girls to be brats."

"You know, I hear ya." Jake T. Austin said joining the conversation. "I hate playing such a dumbo; you think Disney would have made me the smart one and David the athletic one."

"Yeah, because let's face it no one in the Russo family is even remotely athletic" Jennifer said.

"Yeah and Disney's version of the parents are completely warped." David DeLuise said entering the conversation. "Parents in my opinion should be about loving and cherishing their children. All the Russo parents are doing is being cheap and forgetting important dates. I mean Jerry, the character I play, is cheap and always scolding his kids when they use magic. If I was Jerry and my children had magic, I'd be a very rich man."

"I here ya" Maria said entering the conversation, "The mother always wants her kids to do chores but she want them to do it without magic, If my children had magic, my house would always be spotless."

"Hey look, it's not my fault" the director said entering the conversation. "If I were in charge of this show, I'd do away with that stupid wizard competition motif. I think it's morally degrading having one child get all the power and letting the other two get none."

"Hey, Selena, It was your idea to have Alex win the competition so you could leave the show, too bad it didn't work." Jennifer said knowing how much Selena wanted out.

"Heck, we could have fixed it all and signed off last week if they hadn't of made a last minute change to the Wizards vs. Werewolves episode and left Alex and Justin without love. I wonder how they are going to fix that." David DeLuise said.

"What" Alex said throat constricted.

"Exactly," DeLuise said. "We'll see ya" He said leaving the group. They all broke up and went their separate ways after saying goodbye to Alex who they thought was Selena.

Alex found a prop and sat down on it. That explained everything. She had to agree with that DeLuise guy, why they would do that. She could have had love it if wasn't for Disney. Then she thought of Mason. She then completely broke down. She cried and cried knowing that if not for this world she would have love. She then heard a sound and sniffled. "Hello" she said

"I take it you found out." Charlie said coming out from behind the set.

"Why" she cried, "Why couldn't they give me just some satisfaction." Alex said.

"They had to keep the show going and having everything pan out with all of you being in love didn't work out. So they changed it hurting you and Justin in the process." Charlie said.

"When will the machine be ready?" Alex asked.

"It was never broken and it was already ready." Charlie said. "But if you feel strongly about what Disney did to you, why go. You can change what Disney does with the show, because you have power here." He said pointing to the wand.

Alex picked it up and looked at the wand. "I'm going to stay. I'm going to try to change Disney, and if it doesn't work out, then Disney will fall." Alex said angrily.

"You couldn't have put it a better way." Charlie said smiling.


	2. Alex meets Demi

Alex meets Demi

Alex walked out of the soundstage and over to David. "Hey"

"Hey" David Henri said.

"Where exactly do I go for 12 hours?" Alex asked him.

"Well you are in a world where no one has magical powers and everybody is normal, my guess is anywhere you want." David said.

"Selena" a voice said behind them.

Alex and Justin turned around to see a brown haired girl smiling at them. "Um, who are you"

"I'm Demi, silly." Demi said

"Demi Moore, really, I loved you in the scarlet letter, that was my favorite movie," Alex said excited.

"What" Demi said looking bewildered? "You're so funny. I'm Demi Lovato remember"

"Would you kindly excuse me for a minute?" Alex said and she walked away. David followed her and Alex asked, "Who was that"

"That was Demi Lovato, Selena's best friend." David said. "Hold on, try to stall her from going anywhere with you, while I'll call Selena"

"Okay" Alex said. She left David who was calling Selena and went back over to Dem

pc

Selena picked up her phone and answered it. "Hello"

"Hello, Selena, um, Alex met Demi" David said.

"Uh oh" Selena said. "I'll be right over there." She got in her car and left

Gb

Alex walked back over to Demi and said "hello"

"Hi" Demi said, "Would you like to go to the bathroom with me, I just got done finishing Sonny with a Chance and I really got to go"

"Okay" Alex said, she knew that David had told her not to go anywhere but it was just to the bathroom.

When they got to the bathroom, Demi said, "Alright, let's do it." She said advancing on Alex.

"Do What" Alex answered.

"Oh I see you want to play a game." Demi said starting to unbutton her blouse. "You like playing dumb don't you." She said grabbing Alex by the hair and pulling it.

"Hey OW" Alex said prying Demi's hands off her hair. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"When I see you baby," Demi said getting closer, "I feel a little hot." She said and then she kissed Alex.

Alex was totally shocked and bewildered by this. She had never been kissed by a girl. Alex then with all her might pushed Demi off of her. "Listen, I don't know what kind of sick game this is, but I am straight thank you very much, and by the way, I don't like gay people."

Before Demi could respond the door to the bathroom opened and Selena came in. "What the devil is going on in here." Selena asked.

"She kissed me, and I don't even like girls." Alex said.

"What the hell's going on here?" Demi asked in bewilderment.

"Demi, meet Alex Russo" Selena said.

"Is this some kind of joke Selena" Demi asked

"No, she really is Alex Russo." Selena said.

"Selena, stop this it isn't funny." Demi said.

"You know what would be funny." Alex said, "This." She pulled out her wand from her sock and pointed it at Demi. There was a bright flash of light and Demi was turned into a poodle.

"What are you doing, change her back." Selena said.

Alex changed Demi back and Selena ran to her. "Demi, baby, are you okay." Selena said, kissing her.

"I'm always okay when you're here baby." Demi said kissing her back. "I guess I believe you now"

"What the hell is going on" Alex said and Selena looked at her.

"I'm dating Demi on the down low." Selena said.

"So you're a lesbian." Alex said angrily.

"Yes, I am" Selena said.

"Well, tell your little girlfriend that if she kisses me one more time, I'll turn her into a pile of crap" Alex said leaving the bathroom. Demi and Selena kissed some more.

As Alex hurried out of the bathroom in a blind rage, David came up beside her. "I take it that was a shock." David whispered.

"Yeah, it is a damn shock." Alex said angrily. "I'm being played by a freaking lesbian. I hate lesbians and gays and transsexuals. I think they are all disgusting freaks."

"You need to be more tolerant." David said.

"Tolerant, my ass" Alex said in anger. "Is this the kind of debauchery that runs through Disney?"

"Oh, trust me, that's kids stuff, the other shows have more scandal on them." Charlie said coming to walk up behind them.

"Inform me of every little detail" Alex said in smoldering fury.


	3. the scandels of disney

The scandels of Disney

Alex Russo and Charlie walked through the Disney building. They arrived on the Suite Life set. "So Zack and Cody are fictional too." Alex asked

"Yes." Charlie said.

"Wow, how many others from my world are fictional." Alex asked.

"Everybody, even Hannah Montana and Mikayla, ever wondered how Mikayla looked a lot like you. She was played by Selena Gomez also." Charlie said

"Wow" Alex said. "You said something about my show being only the beginning, what did you mean by that." Alex asked

"Um lets see, take the Suite life for example. Ashley Tisdale had a threesom with co-stars, Dylan and Cole when the suite life was at the hotel. When they moved it to the ocean, Debbie Ryan joined the two as their lover." Charlie said.

"That's disgusting" Alex said.

"Yeah, well with this new generation everything goes, did I tell you the one about Bolt."

"What do you mean." Alex said

"Well, Bolt was a good movie and everyone liked making it. What happened at the afterparty of the premier was shocking and disgraceful." Charlie said.

"Why, what happened." Alex asked.

"Miley Cyrus gave John Travolta a blowjob at the party and that ain't no lie. I'v got the pictures myself. Yet that pales in comparison to another scandel, you see, do you know who Kenny Ortega is." Charlie asked.

"No" Alex said

"No of course not, you're not from this world. Anyway, Kenny Ortega directed High school musical two and the Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus concert movie. Anyway what happened was Miley Cyrus and Ashley Tisdale had a threesom with him. That's one thing Disney doesn't know. All Disney cares about is money, they have no idea the actors and actreses are sleeping with one another." Charlie said

Alex had stopped walking and sat down. Charlie turned to her and sat down beside her. "I can't believe I was created from this boiling pot of sex and greed." Alex said ashamed.

"Ah don't go feeling sorry for yourself. The good news is you're here. You can make a difference. You can change the world" Charlie said

"And that's exactly what I am going to do" Alex said getting up. "Can you do something for me"

"Sure" Charlie said

"I want every cartoon, movie and telivison, Disney has ever made and any moral show that didn't have any actors sleeping with one another." Alex said.

Charlie went to go get them. Alex decided that before you defeat your enemy you have to know your enemy.


	4. Missing

Missing

Justin Russo was looking dumbstruck as was the rest of the family. Alex had just been there taunting Justin when a rain bow appeared and sucked her in. It then disappeared with her. "Where'd she go" Justin said breaking the silence.

"I don't know, where did you send her." Max asked

"I didn't send her anywhere. I hadn't even picked up my wand." Justin said.

"Well, we've got to find her." Jerry said.

"Where do you think she went?" Max said.

"I don't know but I don't like this" Justin said. He walked out of the room and thought about what had happened. Alex had got into a fight with him because she said that if he hadn't of ruined everything, Mason and Juliet would still be here. He remembered the argument

"_You just couldn't let me be happy, could you?" Alex had said. "You just had to get Juliet and hop on over to Transylvania. If you hadn't of done that, Mason and Juliet wouldn't be gone."_

That was the last thing she had said before she disappeared. Justin didn't like this.

3 months later Alex Russo still hadn't been found. Everybody in the wizard world was looking for her. Justin still couldn't get over the last thing she had said to him. Unfortunately she was right. Now he had to find her to apologize to her. He had to face it, his sister was missing.


	5. Vendetta Begun

Vendetta begun

Alex Russo popped in the last video in the VCR. She through careful understanding watched the entire Disney video series. Every movie Disney had made she had watched. Now she had the perfect knowledge and recourses about how to bring it down.

She watched the last movie and turned the TV off. She then got out a pen and paper and wrote down names and dates. She wrote down the name of every celebrity and fictional character that had ever been on the Disney channel. She rehearsed the plan again and again.

Now she knew she was ready. She decided to start with the first Disney animated villain. She got out her wand and cast a spell.

_Mummy dust, to make me old_

_To shroud my cloak, the black of night_

_To whiten my hair, a scream of fright_

_To age my voice, an old hags cackle_

_A blast of wind, to fan my hate_

_A thunder bolt, to mix it well_

_Now, begin thy magic spell_

The spell hit the glass in front of her and the elixir in the bottle turned green. She then lifted and drank. A whirl of color assuaged her eyes. She then felt herself getting weak.

"Oh my hands" she said

"My voice" she said gravely, "My voice" an old woman's voice spoke out of her mouth.

Alex hobbled to the desk and looked at the name on the notepad that came with the alter ego. The name was Miley Cyrus. "Now, a special death for one so fair, ah of course." She walked to a basket and reached inside.

She pulled out an apple and walked back to the desk. She then caught site of her reflection. She was completely old. She smiled and said. "A perfect disguise."

She picked up her wand and pointed it at the apple. "From the womb of baby's breath, I hereby call on the sleeping death." A green light flew out of the wand and hit the apple which turned green.

She raised her wand and said, "I want the eater to be dead, but to deceive her turn bright red." The apple turned bright red. Alex then laughed maniacally as she started on her vendetta.


	6. Miley Cyrus's untimely demise

Miley Cyrus's untimely demise

Miley Cyrus walked from the stage to the set. She really liked Disney; it was a place she felt right at home at. She liked how Disney had turned a blind eye to her sexual escapades. She wondered how far she could push them before they pushed back. She liked Disney.

If it wasn't for Disney, she would still be back in Tennessee getting tortured by her so-called friends. She liked the show she was doing. Hannah Montana had saved her from betrayal and bullying. She liked how Disney had helped her.

As she walked to the set, an old woman hobbled along before dropping a basket of apples. Miley rushed to help her pick them up. "Oh, hello, let me help you with that." Miley said.

"Thank you, you're a good girl." The old woman said. After Miley had picked up all the apples, the old woman thanked her. "Because you've helped poor old granny, I would like to give you a timely gift." She reached inside her black shawl and retrieved a bright red apple.

"Oh no I couldn't" Miley said.

"This isn't an ordinary apple; it's a magic wishing apple. One bite and all your dreams come true." The old woman said.

Miley thought of that. Hadn't she heard that before? She then looked at the apple. It was bright red and just waiting to be bit into. She took the apple from the old lady and said "Thank you" She then turned around and bit into the apple.

After chewing and swallowing the tasty meat of the apple, she realized now where she had heard the line before right before the Queen gave Snow White the apple, the poisoned apple. It was then that she felt her throat swell up. The swelling cut off her breath. She gasped and choked.

From behind her, she heard "granny" say, "Her breathe will still". Miley gasped and choked some more before falling on the ground. "Her blood congeals" "Granny" said again.

Miley then choked and gasped one final time and lay still. With that, Alex as "Granny" yelled into the sky, "NOW I'M THE FAIREST IN THE LAND." She said laughing maniacally. In the real world the apple couldn't be cured by true love's kiss, so Miley died that day, the first death of many.

Alex laughed maniacally into the air as she walked away. Nobody noticed the laughing old woman, although some say that she looked a lot like "granny" in Snow White.


	7. We have a problem

We have a problem

Selena, David, and Demi waited for Charlie to come out of the restroom. He'd been checking soundstages all day and they always missed him. Finally he came out of the restroom. Selena, Demi, and David accosted him. "We have a problem" Selena said

"I know" Charlie said. "I don't care what you say, I don't think it was Alex."

"Listen," Selena said, "I know that some people won't admit it when they make a mistake but you did and you have to accept responsibilty for it."

"Why would Alex kill Miley Cyrus. It doesn't make any since." Charlie said.

"Yes it does," David said, "Thanks to the lies you told her. I know Disney isn't perfect but you went on about it like it needed to be destroyed."

"In my mind it does." Charlie snapped at him.

"What do you mean." Demi asked.

"I was a writer for them until they fired me. The good news is I came up with a simple plan for revenge. Alex Russo was just a test to see if it really worked and voala it did." Charlie said. "First Alex Russo, then I let the toons come into the world,their like how Disney became a beuocrocy. And by the way, some of what I said was true, all that pertained to Miley Cyrus, I only added the lies as icing on the cake. And as you can see it worked."

"You don't care that she's dead." Selena said. "I know she's a tramp but even she didn't deserve that."

"You've got a problem with how I dish out revenge. Huh Gomez" Charlie said.

Selena looked with horror at Charlie, at first they thought that they could reason with him but that had flown south in the last few minutes. "You're never going to get away with this." Selena said.

"I think I already have." Charlie said. "All I need to do now is to finally push Alex Russo over the edge and Disney will fall." He said with madness in his eyes.

"Oh really" came a voice behind them. They all turned and saw Alex Russo. "So that's all I am to you, a pawn inm your war against Disney." She scoffed. "How could you use me like this."

"It was easy." Charlie Clark said harshly. "The bad news is I'm going to have to find a new pawn as for you ms. Russo, I'll have to put you back into your world."

"Over your dead body." Alex said in anger her hands glowing gold.

"Is that supposed to scare me, oh I'm so scared." Charlie said. Alex looked with hatred at him. "Your just the same as Dad and Justin. All you ever do is tell me what to do and try to control me. Well if you had read Frankenstien, you would know that even he couldn't control his creature." She said a glowing orb forming in her hands.

"What are gonna do, huh, barbacue me." Charlie said laughing.

She looked hurt by his laughter and made a decision. She shot rays from her hands and both of htem bored through Charlie. His laughter turned to screams of pain as the light burned through. Selena and Demi buried both their faces into David's chest and Selena cried in fear. Charlie screamed on final time and fell. He hit the floor with a mundane finality. He was dead.

Selena Demi and David both looked at Charlie on the ground. "I take it back, we have a big problem." Selena said as they turned to Alex Russo.


End file.
